


When I Grow Up

by Chipper_Daily



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Fic, Conflicted!Thor, Kinda?, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, PWP, Still just PWP, That developed a plot, Top!Loki, nope - Freeform, sure wish there was a way to edit tags without having to repost your work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chipper_Daily/pseuds/Chipper_Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's noble intention of taking Loki out on an expedition of brotherly bonding goes all wrong, leaving the two stranded in some god's-forsaken cave in the middle of a snowstorm. </p><p>Thor keeps complaining about the cold, but Loki doesn't feel it at all.</p><p>Loki thinks Thor is trying to put the moves on him to get some.</p><p>Loki obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> First post! Whoo!... Hopefully it doesn't look like poop :(
> 
> This was actually a fill on the ever-delightful Norsekink page. The original post can be found here: 
> 
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=22418503#t22418503
> 
>  **FYI:** This particular bit of smut occurs at some point after Tales of Asgard, and makes some references to that whole mess. I did try to steer clear of any spoilers so this should be safe for anyone who hasn't seen it yet.

The whole stupid mess was undoubtedly, undeniably, and sadly unsurprisingly Thor's fault.

Knowing this did not improve his mood.

He could feel the way Loki glowered darkly from his corner of the norns-cursed cavern at his golden brother, the younger prince's rigid posture a frank contrast to the hunched and miserable ball the thunder god had partially curled in. Thor _felt_ miserable. And cold. And embarrassed, and cold, and tired, and angry, and _cold_. The elder boy tried to breath into his hands again and noted with displeasure the angry red his tingling fingers had turned before returning them to hover dangerously close to their meagre fire.

"Stop that, you're going to put it out at this rate," The younger finally snapped at his older sibling. Thor didn't even bother to respond beyond glancing up to scowl at the second prince of Asgard. Loki scowled right back, crossing his arms petulantly over his thin chest before continuing. "If you truly desire to be that close to the flame, maybe you should just crawl right in. We could certainly use the kindling, since you so graciously decided to _abandon_ what little we brought." he huffed in disdain.

"I did not-!" The aptly named God of Thunder rocked back at the accusation. His voice boomed in the tall, somewhat narrow rock crevice loud enough to drown out the noise of the howling wind that had driven the princes to seek such humble shelter in the first place. For all his volume and bluster Thor was still easily cut off by the cruel, mocking edge in his younger brother's normally melodious voice.

" _Let us go try our hand at ice fishing, Loki,_ " the raven haired boy sneered, green eyes cold in the flickering glow of the fire, " _It shall be a grand bit of FUN, Loki._ " Here the young god threw his arms wide to gesture to the barren grey rock that surrounded them, his lips twitching up into a humourless smile. "Well I don't know about you, brother _dearest_ , but I would hardly consider _this_ a rousing good time."

"So you've mentioned," Thor growled, stormy blue glaring back into relentless green, "Three times now!" he tried tucking his frozen fingers under his arms in an effort to warm them once more.

Sure enough, the two boys had been sniping back and forth for the better part of an hour while the Midgardian storm had raged beyond the reach of the narrow cave they huddled within. Unfortunately, the blizzard seemed to be growing worse instead of letting off- when the two bedraggled princes had first clawed their way into the narrow fissure the entrance looked as white as if someone was holding a sheet of pure parchment over the jagged rock. Now all light from the outside had been blacked out. Neither of them knew if this was because the snow had started to fall thicker still, or if night had fallen over the backwater little planet.

Thor shot a dark look at the pathetic pile of kindling they had left- literally the few narrow sticks that would typically be used only to start a proper fire that he had grabbed during their poorly timed walk- and clenched his jaw to cover the feeling of trepidation that stole over him. The storm _had_ to let up. Soon. There wasn't enough to keep a fire going, even as small as it was, even being fueled in part by his brother's budding sorcery, for much longer at all. He grit his teeth tighter to keep them from chattering, the temperature felt as though it was dropping by the minute. Thor chanced a glance up across the fire. Not that you'd be able to tell looking at the younger prince.

"Do not even look at me." Loki stated flatly, all heat having dissolved from his tone. He leaned casually against the freezing rock face, as far away from Thor and their campfire as was allowed by the cramped space. His silky black hair and typically somber clothing bled into the inky darkness that threatened to envelope the two boys, the milky pale skin of his face a stark contrast as Thor watched the strange shadows that danced across his brothers familiar features. The golden haired boy frowned slightly- familiar, but _changing_. The soft curves of childhood were starting to melt away to reveal elegant, prominent high cheekbones and a striking, narrow jawline. His brothers skin was still as soft and unblemished as a child, unlike Thor himself who was rather proud of the stubble that had started to accentuate his own strong, chiseled features.

It wasn't just their bodies that were changing.

It pained the thunder god deeply to admit it, but their relationship was changing as well. There was a time that Loki had been almost as a shadow to Thor. Wherever there was one there was the other, always. Their childhood had been spent as each others closest confident, best friend, and favourite co-conspirator. Their bond as brothers had been insurmountable. As far back as Thor could remember there had been Loki. But then...

Then there had been their ill-fated quest for the sword of Surtur... Since the fateful day that Thor had first stayed his hand in mercy- since the day Loki had first revealed his ruthlessness- the budding sorcerer had seemed to withdraw further and further into himself. Where he had once been Thor's steadfast companion he now treated him as though he were a stranger, where he had once clung to his older brother he now strove to push him away, keep him at arms length. The thunderer couldn't deny that it hurt, it tore into his very core, to watch his beloved brother locking his body, which had once always been so near, within the temple and his thoughts, which had once been shared so freely, within his mind.

But Thor was just as stubborn, if not more so, than the younger prince. That was why they were here, because Thor was not willing to let go of the closeness they had once shared.

Thus, the ice fishing trip. 

The idea had been planted when he'd overheard some of the older soldiers reminiscing over the olden days, back when a group of them had dragged a terrible dragon from the depths of Jötunheim's vast, frozen ocean. It had taken 12 skilled warriors 6 days and 6 nights to slay the great beast, and they then had to chop the monster into 30 segments to transport it back home to Asgard. Only to find the true horror of the beast- it tasted like ash upon the tongue when they tried to eat it for their victory feast! And they had went through all the trouble of dragging it home! And so _much_ of it! Not even the dogs would eat the filth- in the end the farmers had profited, for the foul meat was only good enough to be spread across the fields for fertilizer. Thor twirled his practice sword thoughtfully as he listened to the warriors hearty laughter. While perhaps a sea serpent was beyond what he and his brother could reasonably take down (right now- that was a goal for the future), there was the idea to go ice fishing... While he had never been overly fond of the delicate flavor of fish his brother seemed to enjoy it well enough, and he felt it was high time the princes of Asgard had gone on an adventure, just the two of them.

So Thor had brought the idea to his father, who had promptly denied it. The two boys should be focusing on studying and preparing for the day when he would choose his heir. Not to mention that Jötunheim was _forbidden_. For a very good _reason_. And yes, the frost giants would notice a couple of young Asgardians, even IF Loki has been working on his cloaking charms. Besides, the two of them were both much too young and inexperienced to venture off into dangerous territory such as Jötunheim by themselves. Just look at what had happened the first time they had indulged in such foolishness!

So Thor had brought the idea to Loki, who like their father shot it down immediately. It had taken the eldest prince a solid two hours of pleading, needling, wheedling, and just plain whining before his flustered sibling finally caved and agreed to his plans.

So Thor and Loki brought the idea back to the Allfather, and with enough pleading, needling, wheedling, and just plain whining from the both of them, their father finally caved enough to suggest a compromise. While the weather and beasts of Midgard were significantly less dangerous than on Jötunheim, the temperature still dipped low enough in the northern hemisphere for the lakes to freeze over solid enough for ice fishing. Lakes. Not oceans, at least not where Odin was willing to send his precious children (though the Allfather wisely didn't mention that to the two princes). Though Thor pouted at first, after Odin had described the potential size for some of the beasts that could be pulled from a lake (with a LOT of luck, which the Allfather also wisely didn't mention) the blond boy cheered up a bit.

Preparations were made, both Thor and Loki were fitted for new thick, heavy, fur-lined cloaks and waterproof, double-lined boots, along with two new hearty steads from their fathers stables for their journey. It seemed no time at all until the two young men were trotting out through the palace gates towards the Bifrost, their packs stuffed full of firewood, rations, blankets, and all the tools they would need for their expedition. The princes of the Realm Eternal did their parents proud, both the very picture of noble elegance as they rode regally, side by side...

... Until the boys knew they were out of their parents direct vision. Then they raced each other, full tilt, down the rainbow bridge towards Heimdall's observatory, all dignity forgotten. 

They had been laughing together, standing close enough for their fingers to brush within the golden dome of the observatory, their horses huffing from the exertion when they felt the sudden grip of the Bifrost. Thor remembered seeing the shine of excitement in Loki's emerald eyes before they were enveloped in blue. Remembered how his heart had fluttered at the sight.

No, Thor was not willing to let go of the closeness he and Loki had once shared.

And it made him so happy to know that apparently, deep down, Loki felt the same way.

As they were carried by the rush of the Bifrost's power to distant Midgard he felt that with the smile in his brothers eyes, and the lightness in his own heart, this little adventure was going to be everything he had hoped for. For both of them.

But fate has a rather wicked sense of humour, and unfortunately reality rarely ever works out the way one hopes it to.

The first two days were spent trying to _find_ a lake. Then Thor accidentally broke the ice drill they had brought, so Loki was stuck grumbling to himself as he focused his magic towards melting a hole in the ice for them to drop their lines through. After they had their lines prepared it occurred to both princes that neither had thought to bring bait, as normally when the brothers went fishing they would simply find some wherever they wound up... except... there was no bait in this still, silent, frozen forest to be found. Thus, they sat down and tore some strips off the the jerky they had brought in hopes that would suffice. Another three days and it became depressingly apparent that no, no it would not. Thor was beginning to doubt there even were any fish beneath the thick ice. 

Six days of poor luck wouldn't have been so bad if he'd been surrounded by good company, however Loki, the insufferable imp, had managed to smuggle along a couple of his thrice-be-damned _books_ and seemed rather determined to spend more time with them than with his brother.

By the seventh day the thunder god had thrown the lot of them into the lake in an ill tempered fit. The thought that he had come up with this silly plan to begin with for the sake of bonding with Loki only to be ignored was more insult than he could bear. And lo, did he ever have the silvertongue's _undivided_ attention after that. They argued fit to bring the very mountains down around them. Eventually, as in every sibling relationship, there came a point when communications just broke down altogether and violence seemed the only option left. To Thor's surprise it was actually Loki who threw the first punch.

The eighth day was passed in terse silence. Thor's anger had not been quelled through the night, and the fact that Loki never left his tent was telling enough that his brother felt much the same way.

It seemed as though things couldn't have gotten worse.

Until they did on the ninth day. That was when the storm blew in. 

Thor had even watched the clouds gathering on the horizon but hadn't thought much of it as he broke up the thin ice that had formed over their little fishing hole and tugged half halfheartedly on the line. Nothing was on the end. Of course. The golden prince hauled himself back up to his feet with a sigh, his breath puffing white, before turning back to poke ~~the bear~~ his brother and see if the trickster god felt like going for a walk with him.

He hadn't accounted for how quickly the storms could blow into the cradled valley the two princes were trudging through.

It hadn't been so bad at first, the two walking in a strained silence, nothing but the sound of the snow crunching beneath their boots. Thor had never been very good at apologies. Which made it extra fortunate that Loki had always been very good at reading his brother well enough to know when he was feeling contrite. Once Thor gathered the courage to begin to stutter out an uncomfortable, bumbling attempt at apologizing the raven haired boy mercifully cut him off with an impatient put-upon sigh that was so patently _Loki_ and reached out to lightly interlock his deft fingers between Thor's. So they walked hand in hand for a while as they used to when they were very small. The elder prince didn't even notice at first that he was holding his breath, as if he could somehow hold this moment frozen in time. When he realized what he was doing he let it loose in the form of a short, brash snort and affectionately bumped Loki's shoulder with his own. He was rewarded with a thin, wicked smirk and Thor couldn't help but laugh at the devilish mirth in his brother's eyes.

“I would not be laughing if I were in your shoes, brother mine,” The raven haired youth broke the stillness with a casually conversational tone, “I'm not feeling in a particularly forgiving mood at the moment. Tell me, Thor, have you ever heard the term _'a thousand subtle revenges'_?” The sorcerer leaned closer, his voice dropping to a dark purr, his eyes half lidded and playfully dangerous. The blond warrior simply threw his head back with an arrogant scoff.

Then the first downy tufts of snow began fluttering down from the sky.

His retort died upon his tongue as he hazarded a glance at his younger brother when Loki slipped his lithe hand away to try and catch some of the delicate snowflakes. This was the version of his brother that he loved best- his green eyes dancing with delight as he tilted his head back to the sky, his normally strictly reserved features relaxing into something much more endearingly child-like. It occurred to the blond boy that he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his sibling smile like this, and it struck him like a blow to the gut. But it mattered not, Thor decided as he watched Loki slip his little pink tongue out to try to taste the delicately falling snow, it just meant that the golden son of Asgard would simply have to try harder to drag his strange, dark younger brother out of the shell he insisted on encasing himself within. He rubbed his bare hands together and creased his brow. Hmm, it felt like it was getting colder out...

... And was it just him, or was the snow coming down thicker now then it had been a moment ago as well...?

Thus, the two noble princes of Asgard found themselves in their current predicament.

Silence stretched between the pair, the incessant howling of the wind just beyond their small sanctuary constant and even enough to fade into the background as both young men drifted, lost in their thoughts. The golden prince eyed his brother hesitantly as he drew his cloak impossibly tighter around him. He wondered, absently, what the raven-haired boy was thinking, his eyes flitting over his beloved brothers half-lidded gaze fixed on the dark entrance of their meagre shelter as though he could see the storm raging beyond. The dance of firelight brought his sloping cheekbone into stark definition, cast a flickering shadow of his brothers willowy profile against the stone behind him, his thin, pale lips were parted slightly, absently...

Thor tore his gaze away to glare into the small campfire as the sadly familiar squirm of unnamed emotions writhed in the pit of his belly, his helpless frustration translating into an emotion he was much more familiar with- anger. Anger was a feeling he knew. Anger was a feeling he knew what to do _with_. His hand darted out from what little warmth his cloak provided to snatch what remained of the wood in the small pile to unceremoniously chuck into the fire. The flames flickered dangerously, the sudden clatter pulled Loki out of his daze to pin his brother with a withering look. The young god of thunder relaxed back into his fur with a sheepish grin. He gestured absently at the fire before he tucked his hand back into his small cocoon of warmth. For his part the trickster rolled his eyes theatrically as he waved a hand of his own, the wavering flame steadied immediately in response before he turned away again, this time with a schooled neutral expression fixed on his face. Good. This was better than the soft, dreamy gaze he wore before. This was _safer_. 

No, if Thor was entirely honest with himself he could admit that the seeds of this, this _strangeness_ between the brothers had been planted much farther back than that fateful trip to Jötunheim... 

There had always been whispers, always been rumours. Though none had ever been brave enough to utter them in the presence of the thunderer he still caught them every now and then, spiteful, hurtful mummers carrying low and dangerous through the golden halls of the palace.

Did the sons of Odin not stand a little _too_ close? Did their gaze not seem a little _too_ yearning? Did their touches not linger a little _too_ long?

Did the crown prince perhaps love his younger brother a little _too_ well?

Such vicious filth had dogged the blond boy from before he had even been old enough to understand the implications. 

He remembered, with painful clarity, a little prince with hair of spun gold storming in fruitless, frustrated circles around his expansive room, grabbing priceless artifacts and irreplaceable gifts from his desk and shelves with each round to throw, to crush, to rip, to break upon the cold marble floor as the tears flowed hot and futile down his young cheeks. He remembered the feeling of bitter rage, the spiralling frustration, the choking despair all wrapping a crushing hand around his ribs and squeezing until he felt he couldn't breath. Of _course_ he loved his brother, of _course_ he loved his large, curious green eyes, he loved how soft his little brother's hand felt entwined in his own, he loved the quirky, mischievous grin his brother saved just for him. Of _course_ he loved his brother above all else and how dare they, _how dare they_ , imply that something that came so natural, that felt so _right_ , as loving his brother was somehow unnatural and _wrong_?! 

There had always been just the two of them Their parents, though he understood the pressures they were both under, though he knew they loved him unconditionally, though he loved them as well, that didn't change the fact that sometimes the duties of rulership took precedent over the duties of parenthood.

Though he understood why the two princes were locked away in isolation within the castle for much of their youth, that given the political climate it would have been foolish to flaunt the two vulnerable boys before all the realms, that didn't change the sting of loneliness that affected both princes.

Didn't change that each only had the other to fill the void left behind...

Though Thor understood all of this, though he could accept that perhaps he and his brother had been raised under what could be considered unusually strict conditions, and he could understand perfectly why, he still felt a spike of hot shame when he looked back upon certain aspects of their childhood.

He remembered the first Yule he had been allowed to stay up later than his usual bedtime to celebrate. He remembered sitting at the grand table at his father's side, listening with gaping, wide-eyed admiration to the wild stories of the Einherjar. Remembered the way his higher pitch childish laughter had mixed seamlessly with the rowdy guffaws of the seasoned warriors and raucous laughs of the high-born nobility alike (even if he was too young to fully understand the raunchy humour at the time). He remembered how his eyes felt strangely moist when some noble's daughter had stood and sang a beautiful, soft ballad about love found and lost, the way her sweet voice seemed to rise up to the high arching ceiling of the ceremonial dining hall. How the warriors had pounded their fists and tankards against the polished tabletops and howled their appreciation once the sweet-voiced noble had seated herself once more. He remembered how the warriors had also hooted their appreciation as one of their own hooked a busty serving girl around the waist and swung her easily into his lap. Remembered the hulking man's wolfish grin and the long-legged servant's flirtatious laughter as the grizzled warrior lowered his lips to her pink mouth. He remembered this was the point his mother had gently touched his shoulder and murmured that it was time for him to join his younger brother in bed...

He remembered the way that messy, lust-induced kiss had replayed over and over in his young mind as his ever graceful mother had led him down the empty halls towards the room he still shared with his sibling. Remembered the strange feeling that swelled in his chest the more he thought on it...

Thor blinked and abruptly shook his head to break himself from his current train of thought and scowled at the warmth he could feel slowing staining his cheeks. He ducked his head further into the fur wrapped around his broad shoulders and quietly hoped the god of mischief wouldn't choose this moment to turn his clever gaze upon him.

Perhaps he _had_ loved his brother too well.

There was a small treacherous part of him that whispered that perhaps he still _did_ , and that's why the shame burned so hot within his breast when he looked upon his brother's dark loveliness, why those memories of their youth, of when they had unknowingly toed that line between what was and was not proper brotherly love was so unbearable, so humiliating, so unutterably precious they could still make him squirm as the conflicting emotions warred within.

Was he embarrassed that he had sought out the taste of his own brother's lips all those many years ago, entwined in the bed the two had shared as children?

_Or was he only embarrassed he'd been caught?_

The thunder god stood abruptly and bit back a gasp as the stinging cold eagerly embraced his now exposed limbs. It really _had_ gotten colder. He shot a dark look at his brother who still lounged with no tell-tale signs of discomfort, his cloak hanging loose and open around his torso despite how tightly Thor clutched his own snugly around his shivering frame. He tore his gaze away with a growl and stalked over to the entrance of their little cave. He paused to heft his sword up from where he'd left it by the opening of the fissure, bit his lip to brace himself, and threw open his fur-lined cloak to reattach the holster to his heavy leather belt. A world-weary sigh intruded upon his frantic fumbling.

“Thor... what are you doing?” Loki used the flat tone he had developed oh so many long years ago that quite plainly added a silent 'you great oaf' to the end of every sentence. The thunderer paused long enough to haul his hood over his dirty blond hair before responding. (Actually he was taking a moment to make sure his voice wouldn't tremble in the manner his treacherous body was in the face of the biting cold, but the green-eyed trickster didn't need to know that.)

“We have wasted time enough in this filthy cavern, brother. We must return to our proper camp, find fathers horses, and than we shall call upon Heimdall to put an end to this mess,” He cast a glance back over his shoulder at the younger Asgardian prince. “Know that I regret pulling you away from your studies for the waste of time this has been.”

“ _Find_ our camp? _Find_ father's horses?” Loki quirked an eyebrow in disbelief as he raised his arm to gesture out the entry at the raging blizzard beyond. “Oh Thor, we could not find our _noses_ in a storm such as this.” 

“Then Odin Allfather shall find his two foolish sons frozen to death upon the morn! I would rather take my chances with the storm than be contented to curl up here and die a coward once the fire fades!”

Much to Thor's aggravation Loki threw his head back and laughed in the face of his seething retort.

“Brother! So dramatic!” The raven haired youth smirked and shook his head in a manner that was meant to be patronizing. “ _I_ would much prefer father find his two foolish sons shivering in a cave than risk him not finding them at _all_. I know it is difficult for you, but please, try to be rational. These are not the mountains of Asgard, this is not our home. We do not know this place.” Loki smiled up at his brother and casually patted the rock at his side. “Come now, brother, sit with me. There is nothing to gain from getting lost in the dark. The horses can wait until the morning.” 

The two princes stared each other down for a time, Thor- steely and stubborn, Loki- disarming, until finally the thunder god relented with a worn sigh and reached within his cloak to remove his scabbard once again. By the time he had plunked himself back down beside his brother Thor couldn't stop his teeth from chattering. He knew it was bull-headed and foolish to think venturing forth into the blizzard was a good idea, but as it was he _hated_ this. He hated this feeling of impotency, this waiting game. Thor was a man of action, always had been, that was why he needed his brother around to think about the consequences for him. Otherwise he did things like try to throw himself out into the middle of a roaring blizzard. It took him a moment to register that his brother was giving him a bewildered look.

“Thor... are you really that cold...?” Loki's tone was incredulous.

Thor could have slapped him.

“I-is there any way you could make the fire larger?” the golden prince grit out instead. Suddenly he was acutely aware of how badly he was shaking, or more accurately, he was acutely aware of how his younger sibling was not shaking at _all_. Well, this was embarrassing. But no matter how hard he willed it he couldn't make himself stop. He was so cold he couldn't feel his fingers or toes at all, the muscles of his face felt strangely sluggish and the skin of his arms and legs stung even through his clothes. Standing by the door had been a stupid, _stupid_ idea- what had he been thinking!? He was snapped from his thoughts when the trickster god shifted from his place beside him-

-and nestled himself directly in front of his older brother. 

Thor's breath caught at the sudden closeness as Loki shuffled even _nearer_ until the thunderer had to spread his thighs to make room for the younger god. He finally stopped and leaned in until their bodies were merely inches apart, their noses almost brushing. If the younger prince was affected by the sudden intimacy he didn't show it. Unlike Thor.

“Loki-what-?!” the golden haired Asgardian managed to stammer as he crushed himself back against the stone wall. He bit off the end of his question when he felt Loki lift his arms to tuck his own green and black cloak around Thor's shoulders before settling back down to rub his arms. This was where he paused and leaned back to give Thor a baffled look, his curious green eyes flitting from his sibling's muscular arms back up to his face before quirking an eyebrow once more.

“You really _are_ cold.”

“You _aren't_?” 

Loki laughed lightly in the wake of his older brother's surprised tone before leaning back into him again.

“No, not really.” he whispered, a thin, pale hand slipping free from where his cloak was wrapped around both princes to cup his golden god behind the neck in a firm embrace. The movement was comforting in it's familiarity, the brothers had oft held one another close in such a manner in their many long years together. Thor felt his own hand slide up, his fingers grazing his sibling's side lightly to mirror the gesture. His brother's piercing green eyes shut delicately as he tilted his head to lean their foreheads together.

Thor couldn't tear his eyes away from his brother's mouth. The pink lips were parted slightly and the blond boy could feel his breath tickle his own lips with each soft exhale.

There was a reason he had not held his brother like this for some time. Not since the confrontation with Odin in their father's study so long ago. Not since it had been spelled out for him plainly, _painfully_ , that this was wrong, wrong, _wrong_. 

Loki, meanwhile, had slipped his hand back under their cloaks and was deftly rubbing his brother's arms, the friction blessedly warming his skin. The raven haired prince was nothing but thorough in this mission, slowly working his way from the thunder gods shoulders to biceps and further past his elbows, slender palms rubbing soothing circles over his brothers flesh, clever fingers pausing to massage his older sibling's tensed muscles into relaxation before moving on.

Thor swallowed thickly, his gaze half lidded and hypnotized by his brothers sinfully tempting mouth, the way the younger nibbled his lower lip in concentration. His one hand still gripped his brother, holding him close and absent mindedly stroking his jaw with one calloused thumb and marveling at how soft his porcelain pale skin was. His other hand was clenched tightly in a fist upon his thigh. It was dangerous, _this_ was dangerous, how deeply his brother- _his brother_ \- could affect him.

How deeply his brother had _always_ been able to affect him.

He had asked his mother, once, what it had meant as they stood before the door to the room he shared with his brother. What it meant when two adults kissed that way, touched the way the warrior and the serving girl had in the great hall before the eyes of all Asgard. Frigga had chuckled softly as she knelt down to meet Thor's embarrassed gaze. Why was he embarrassed? Oh but the thought of their mouths pressing together- _punishing_ in the intensity... His mother gently tucked a stray wisp of blond hair behind his ear.

“That's something you won't have to worry about for some time yet, my dear boy.” Her melodious voice was soft in the darkness, the candle she held in her free hand illuminated the dancing amusement in her loving eyes as she leaned forward to plant a warm kiss upon his flushed brow and stood once more. Thor felt a cruel bite of disappointment. Something else he wouldn't get to learn about until he was _older_. Of course. And he had felt so confident earlier, talking and dining with his father and the honoured guests of the hall, he had felt like he was finally leaving the horrid title of _child_ behind... _Little_ Thor and _baby_ Loki, forever trapped beneath their mother's coddling wing... But before he could begin to pout the queen snuck a finger beneath his chin to turn his face up to meet hers. Her smile was gentle as she searched her oldest son's earnest face before she began, her voice barely a whisper. “Such an embrace is the purest expression of love, sweet Thor, and should only be shared with the one closest to your heart.”

“So... The serving girl was that warrior's beloved?” The young god's brow furrowed as his mother laughed again.

“For the night, I suppose,” And with that Frigga planted another quick peck on the top of Thor's confused blond head and opened the thick door leading into his room with a bemused smile. “Come now, my little wolf, let's get you ready for bed.”

It took less time than usual to get the young prince ready for bed, probably because said young prince was too preoccupied mulling over this new information to put up as much of a fight as usual. Either way it wasn't long before the golden queen of Asgard was tucking the soft furs and intricately woven quilt of the grand bed around her eldest son, her second born- her little magpie- breathing deeply at his side, already lost in the depths of his dreams. Frigga kissed both of Thor's rounded cheeks, his eyes already drooping with the weight of sleep, then leaned beyond him to place a delicate peck on the younger's earlobe, the only bit of skin peaking out amongst the fur and raven black mess of hair before sweeping elegantly from the room.

The very second the door had clicked shut Loki had whirled around and was facing Thor with wide, intense green eyes, every pretence of sleep gone. “Well, how was it?” he whispered into the darkness. Thor slid easily from his side of the bed, all thoughts of sleep similarly forgotten as he padded lightly over to the rumpled pile where his ceremonial clothes had been unceremoniously dumped.

“It was a bunch of adults,” The golden haired boy shrugged as he riffled through the pile of discarded clothes and fished out a pair of honey pastries he had tucked into a pocket earlier. “They all just sat around talking.” He finished as he wandered back to the bed, preoccupied with picking the pocket lint out of the crumbled desserts.

“Sounds boring.” His younger brother sniffed mildly, but Thor didn't miss the way his eyes lit up upon seeing the sweet delicacies. A chubby hand snatched out and stole one before the young thunder god even had a chance to squirm back into bed. Loki grinned and Thor found himself grinning back as his brother, his weird, funny little brother took the time to wrap them both up in the warm fur blanket before either was allowed to start in on their stolen treats. He leaned his forehead against the dark haired boy's as they bit into the sticky sweet pastries together.

“When I grow up I shall be a warrior, like father's guard, and I shall travel all the nine realms in search of treasure and adventure as they do.” He murmured softly to his brother, his mind drifting back to the grand tales that had been shared in the great hall earlier. The younger prince snorted and pulled away to eye his older sibling.

“Fair enough. _You_ can run off and eat dirt and boiled tree bark,” Loki paused to lick his sticky little fingers obnoxiously, “When _I_ grow up I shall be a king of Asgard, like father, and I shall stay in the library as late as I like and eat honey pastries to my hearts content.”

“And you shall grow into such a lovely, fat, prize hog!” Thor grinned and lunged for his beautiful baby brother, reaching out and roughly digging his fingers into the soft flesh behind his sibling's knees. The green eyed prince squealed and tried to flail away from his brothers merciless tickling, which only egged his older brother on, really. Some moments later found Thor lying on his back and panting up at the ceiling, one hand loosely gripping his sibling's pale ankle. He turned to gaze up at the second prince who, during their brief struggle, had grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around himself in a (futile) attempt at self-defence.

“Loki,” He whispered, fighting back a giggle as the mound of blankets twitched in response. “You look like a giant caterpillar.” Thor rolled over to his hands and knees and crawled up to where he suspected his brother's head was. He was rewarded with Loki's impish little grin when he suddenly popped out from the blankets and reached out his pale hands to try to grab Thor. The golden prince caught them easily and the two rolled about in play wrestle for a while longer before the he managed to pin his wily brother. 

The little wolf pulled back to eye his prize, his brothers wrists pinned down and grinning up at his older sibling with utter trust in those shining green eyes. Both boys panted from their efforts and it suddenly struck Thor how lovely Loki's dark hair looked splayed against the white sheets beneath them. It felt as though someone had flicked a taut cord in his chest as the memory of the warrior and the serving girl sprung unbidden to his mind.

Thor's blue eyes followed one soft curl of his brother's raven black locks from where it poked out from beneath the pale curve of his ear...

_Such an embrace_

And brushed lightly against his porcelain jaw as it curved up over his cheek...

_Is the purest expression of love_

To end pointing, plain as an arrow, towards his brother's soft, rounded lips, smiling with unabashed affection and joy up at his beloved older brother...

_And should only be shared with the one closest to your heart._

And Thor, sweet, innocent Thor, who's heart had started pounding so hard he was surprised it could even be contained within his ribs, flicked his tongue out to wet his lips as he felt himself being drawn in, felt as though he could drown in his tricky sibling and never be happier.

For who could he ever possibly love more than his precious brother?

He was drawn from his memories when his brother reached up to gingerly remove his hand from the grip cradling the back of his head. He watched, transfixed, as the younger god cupped both of the thunderer's hands within his own slender ones and brought them to those tantalizing lips and blew lightly. Loki lifted his gaze then to meet his brother's, vibrant green eyes hooded and dancing with dark mirth as they burned into the stormy blue.

“What occupies your thoughts, brother mine, that is so engrossing to keep even the God of Thunder silent for so long?” The way the budding sorcerer could use his face, tone, and words to all say completely different things had always been disconcerting to the older prince. Thor's eyes darted from his brother's face to the clever little hands now rubbing the warmth back into his own and back again.

His words were mocking.

His tone was playful.

His facade was... He didn't know. The young warrior tore his gaze away and swallowed thickly, resolutely looking at anything but the strange intensity in his sibling's eyes.

“Do you remember when we were younger?” The thunder god whispered so softly it was almost drowned out by the howling wind outside. He had never asked before... They had never spoken of it since they had been children, since they had been punished for overstepping a boundary neither had known was supposed to be there in the first place. He had never asked... What? He wasn't sure what he wanted to ask, really, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

“I remember _many_ things from when I was younger,” The younger prince dispelled the loaded silence easily as he leaned back and raised both eyebrows in false sincerity. “Why, I remember when I was a couple of hours younger I was nestled nice and warm in my cozy tent by the side of a lovely frozen lake.” Thor frowned as the god of mischief continued with mocking eagerness, his hands dropped from where they clutched his brother's to splay casually upon the golden prince's knees. “And, when I was a couple of days younger, I had been curled up in that lovely, cozy tent with a couple of _deeply_ intriguing spellbooks I had brought to fill the long winter hours.”

“Loki...” Thor's flat tone was easily disregarded as his brother continued, now his voice dropping in a secretive whisper.

“Unfortunately, that story has a tragic ending, as all those lovely books were heartlessly thrown into the lake by a loud, brutish, blond troll.”

“We are _not_ going to start quarreling over this again.” Growled the loud, brutish, blond troll in question as he gripped his brother's thin shoulders harshly.

“Calm, Thor! I tease!” The dark haired boy laughed lightly, “Though I must remind you we are _gods_ , brother. We have no small amount of 'younger' shared between us to remember,” He continued softly, his eyes taking on that smouldering intensity once more, and Thor could feel his sibling begin lightly tip-toeing his fingertips further up the blond warriors thighs with each whispered word. “Which means if we are going to reminisce about our childhood together like a pair of old women at a spinning wheel, I'm afraid you're just going to have to. Be. More. Specific.” By this point Thor could feel his brother's breath ghosting against his lips once more.

He could lean forward. He could catch his wild younger brothers teasing mouth before the trickster even knew what he was thinking. It would be so _easy_...

But Thor could also remember a little prince with hair darker than night who's wet green eyes were wide with terror. He remembered the wicked shadows cast by the grandiose fireplace, the cold disapproval in their father's stern voice, and the delicate tears that fell freely down his beautiful brother's ghostly cheeks.

He remembered how they both had wept, Loki in trembling, resolute silence and Thor with the harsh, ugly sobs of a child, because they hadn't known, they hadn't known, they hadn't known...

So instead the young warrior leaned in to plant a quick chaste kiss upon the tip of his sibling's nose. He ignored how Loki scrunched up his narrow features in favour of checking their fire over the budding sorcerer's shoulder. There was a pause as he griped the other boy tighter.

“So. Brother. Are you able to do anything about the fire?” The over-casual tone of the thunder god only enticed the raven haired prince to also check over his shoulder. The sight was not a cheering one. Their little campfire, small to begin with, had all but flickered out. And Thor had already used what little wood they had scrounged up. Loki sighed softly and gave his brother a gentle retaliatory peck on his scruffy cheek before turning away from the depressing sight once more.

“No, Thor, I cannot summon a flame without fuel.” Here he began to rub his older brother's legs absently as he continued. “Once that wood has been burned out I guess we're out of luck. Unless you feel like throwing your boots upon the fire, of course, but then I imagine the trek back to our campsite tomorrow shall be less than pleasant for you.” Silence stretched between the two as this information sunk in.

“Well... It simply cannot get much colder than it is now! I'm certain all shall be fine as long as we stay like this.” The aptly named thunder god boomed with forced cheer as he shot his younger brother a sunny grin and clapped a meaty hand solidly against his thin bicep for good measure. The green eyed boy met his brother's camaraderie with a decidedly unimpressed look. The young thunder god refused to let his smile falter as he reached down to grab the ends of his own cloak to tuck around his dour little brother as well. He also steadfastly refused to pay any note to the way the mischievous god's fingertips felt as though they were burning into his skin where they had come to rest lightly just _slightly_ higher upon his thighs than what was strictly 'brotherly'. “Have I told you of the time Fandral convinced the warriors three and I to join him on a hunt for a stag of the purest white pelt he'd heard rumoured to run through the forests of Vanaheim?”

Thor suddenly found himself scrambling to close his cloak up before the icy fingers of winter could close around him once more. Loki had apparently decided he was not, in fact, in the mood to listen to his brother's tale and had stood abruptly to drift over to the far end of the cavern without a word, taking his warmth with him. _That_ was successful in wiping the grin off the thunderer's face. Thor watched, baffled, as his brother gingerly lay down upon the stone floor and wrapped his cloak tightly around his lithe form, his back firmly facing the golden prince.

“Brother...?” Thor questioned hesitantly as he clutched his own cloak closed, already he could feel the warmth his sibling had left behind fading. The older boy quickly revisited their recent exchange and wondered what he had said that had soured the trickster's mood. Or, more accurately, how what he had said could possibly be misconstrued by his brother's clever and, at times, oversensitive mind.

“Why am I here?” The warrior blinked in confusion at his younger brother's measured bored tone. The god of mischief was a mystery to all, even those closest to him, but at least Thor knew his sibling well enough to know that when Loki sounded most disinterested was when he was being most sincere. He knew for certain now that the budding sorcerer had been upset by something, it was just _what_ that he didn't understand.

Stupid Loki and his stupid puzzles.

“Well... Some older warriors had been sharing a tale of a mighty ice dragon they had dragged from the vast, frozen ocean of Jötunheim-”

“ _No_ , Thor,” The older Asgardian snapped his mouth closed with an audible click at his brother's scathing tone. “If you truly desired the _glory_ of making yourself a new trophy from the hide or scales of some mindless beast you would have brought your _usual_ little circus of _mindless beasts_ , your _precious_ lady Sif and the other warriors three,” The raven haired boy sneered cruelly towards the wall, his slender shoulders hunching as he curled further into himself. “Not _Loki_.”

“Mind your tongue, _trickster_ -!” Thor lunged to his feet with a snarl. By the Norns, why did his brother always have to be so _difficult_? However the abrupt, violent movement was enough to finally snuff out the delicate flame, and the sudden plunge into total darkness cut off the rest of Thor's retort as effectively as someone flicking a switch. He stood in the pitch black for a time with nothing but the sound of the howling storm and the slow beat of his own pulse pounding in his ears, trembling like a child. He tilted his head back to gaze up into the inky black above pair as the memory of honey pastries washed over him so vividly he could almost taste the sweet flavour upon his tongue.

“I asked you to join me because I am selfish, brother.” The golden prince's voice was low, his hands falling silently to hang by his sides as his eyes slid shut to savour the memory of how his brother, his sweet brother, had tilted his head back, once, his own green eyes fluttering shut in anticipation. “Because, as of late, your time has been eaten by your studies.” His fists clenched at the ghostly memory of a small child's fingers entwined carelessly in his own. “Because I miss you, Loki,” He swallowed thickly now at the memory of how soft and yielding those lips had been beneath his own, how he could feel himself melting into his precious brother, once, so long ago when all had been still and beautiful and _right_ within Yggdrasill and all the worlds cradled upon her mighty branches. “... Because I fear you have outgrown the closeness we once shared.” He finished in barely a whisper.

“You are just like father.” His brother's exasperated sigh drifted through the darkness. “You both cling so desperately to the past, like if you hold on tight enough everything will stay the same forever. But all things change eventually,” Here his silvery voice dropped down to a purr that incited a shameful twist low in Thor's belly. “And change is _good_ , brother mine.” And with a soft murmur too low for Thor to catch, a pale, heatless blue flame flickered to life above the two boys. The elder brother's gaze fell to seek out the younger's as it always had- as it always _would_ , the need for Loki, Loki, _Loki_ a familiar thrumming beneath his breast. Thor drank in the sight of his brother eyeing him critically from where he lay upon his back, two slim elbows propping him up upon his soft fur cloak. The trickster's lips twitched at the corners as one clever hand reached up to slowly, purposefully unclasp his cloak, the fur slipping lazily from his shoulders as he reached out that slender arm imploringly to his dearest older brother.

“Now come, mighty thunderer,” Loki couldn't repress the thin, impish grin as he leaned back into the soft fur, one knee crooking in idle invitation. “Before I catch a chill.” The dark haired boy purred wickedly, his hooded eyes smouldering in the strange, enchanted light. 

He could have put an end to it, he could have told himself he was projecting his own sick, twisted desires upon his sibling's innocent actions, he could have lightly brushed off the dark haired god's advances as the thunderer knelt slowly and crawled into his brother's embrace...

But the look in the Silvertongue's emerald eyes as he dragged one nimble finger up from the blond's navel, firm, demanding, until it raked against the clasp of his cloak before deftly unfastening the burdensome garment to wrap around the two young gods, the burning green intensity never wavering from the pleading blue of his brother's... The tantalizing creamy pale arc of his sibling's neck, the part of those pert, sinful lips as those clever fingers tucked stray golden strands behind his ear before clutching him firmly behind his strong neck and drawing him _closer_...

_Oh gods oh gods oh gods_

“Loki...” The crown prince managed to choke out around the overwhelming _sensation_ of the trickster god's lithe form intimately entwined with his own, the heady, earthy musk of his brother's scent making the young warrior feel light headed, yet somehow he managed to stammer on. “What... What are we...?”

“Silence, Thor.” The thunder god felt more than heard his brother's words, Loki's lips brushing lightly across the older boy's exposed throat, an involuntary shiver rippling up the blond's spine at the hint of teeth grazing across the sensitive skin. But the dark haired boy pulled back none the less to give his brother a somber look. “I will only ask once. Do you want this?”

“Brother, I...” The older prince's voice was thick as he devoured the sight of his sibling beneath him in the pale, surreal light of the enchanted flame flickering above the pair. His fists clenched tightly in the fur the two lay upon. He _wanted_ , yes, he _wanted_ so badly it took every shred of willpower he had to refrain from ravishing the bewitching boy sprawled beneath him. But... But the memory of the firelight turning his brother's tears to gold and the disgusted curl of their fathers lip... “Odin said-”

“I asked what _you_ wanted, Thor, not father, nor any other.” Now Loki had begun to gently stroke his thumb across the young warrior's lower lip, his emerald green eyes following the movement as the corner of his own lips quirked up in an unkind smirk. “We are the princes of _gods_ , brother mine, what man would- nay, what man _could_ dare to command ones such as us?” The dark haired boy's thumb pressed against the crease of the blond's lips, a silent demand that Thor was happy to oblige, his lips parting to allow the digit to slide eagerly between his teeth, the thunderer's eyes slid shut as he teased the invading digit absently his tongue. His sibling continued, his voice growing husky with lust. “Besides, the dusty old nobles of father's court should _thank_ us. Nothing enlivens a dull, dreadful formal dinner better than a good scandal.” Without warning the second prince withdrew his thumb and replaced it with two of his long, elegant fingers, plunging deep into his brother's sweet, yielding mouth. The god of mischief grinned openly up at his older sibling at the blond's muffled hum of surprise. “As for our dear father... Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, will it?” Now he withdrew his two, saliva slicked fingers to trail lightly down the warrior's throat as his other arm extended to wrap languidly around the older Asgardian's broad shoulders.

It was when the dark haired god of mischief arched up to trace the path he'd drawn with his fingers back up the thunder god's tanned neck using the tip of that infamous silver tongue that Thor's resolve snapped and he was driving his teasing brother viciously into the floor, his mouth pressing into the other boy's with brutal intensity. 

It was absolutely nothing like the first time he had kissed his brother.

Back then had been gentle, hesitant. His younger sibling had tasted like honey as their lips had moved against one another slow, uncertain and innocent in the soft candlelight.

There was nothing of that innocence in the dangerous need with which he kissed his brother now.

Loki met his brother's force with equal fervour, his long, pale fingers fisting mercilessly into the young warrior's hair. Thor needed a thousand hands, he was so hungry to touch, to taste, to _possess_ every sinful inch of his intoxicating brother's body, his calloused fingers fumbling and clumsy in their desperation. The raven haired boy growled his irritation around his sibling's tongue and the next thing Thor knew he'd been flipped onto his back, his younger sibling pinning his wrists down on either side of his head.

“Unless you find something _constructive_ to do with your hands,” Loki's acid tone cut through the cold, his sharp green eyes narrowed as he continued. “Do. Not. Move. Them.” The older prince didn't have time to even think of a retort before he found himself being forced to spread his thighs for his brother for the second time that night, the budding sorcerer settling his weight across the blond's body and crushing their mouths together once more. The raven haired youth invaded his sibling's mouth with his deft, clever tongue as he began grinding his hips down, forward, the sudden exquisite _friction_ of his arousal rutting against his brother's wrenching a throaty groan from both boys.

Thor broke away from his brother's lips to let loose a delicious low moan as he rolled his hips up to meet his brother's slow thrusts. One powerful hand wrenched free to grip his sibling's hip with bruising force, trying to drag him closer, _harder_ against the thunderer's throbbing need. He was surprised by the vicious slap across his knuckles this action earned him. Suddenly his brother was gripping his jaw with his free hand to force him to look into his younger sibling's heated gaze. He noted with no small amount of satisfaction that the young sorcerer's breathing had quickened despite the stern visage he turned upon the blond beneath him.

“ _Behave_ ,” The darker prince hissed, giving his brother's jaw a warning squeeze before loosening his grip to lovingly stroke his cheek. Thor shivered at the grim satisfaction in his brother's eyes as the warrior lifted the offending hand to curl in the fur by his head once more. Loki caught Thor's swollen lower lip in his unforgiving teeth briefly before swiping a soothing tongue across the wound. “And you shall have what you desire...” The god of thunder shivered in response to his brother's dark promise, his lips parting and trying to chase the dark prince's wicked mouth. But Loki had turned his attention to the lacing of his leggings, leaving his older brother to writhe beneath him as he pulled himself free of the constricting leather.

Much to the golden god's aggravation, his brother began to stroke himself shallowly instead of turning his attentions back to him, leaving the blond desperate and unsatisfied beneath the raven haired boy, his hands clenching helplessly into the fur cloak beneath him until he finally growled his dissent and squeezed his strong thighs around his lithe sibling in silent demand.

“So impatient, Thor.” Loki chuckled low in the face of his golden brother's irritation, but reached down to tug playfully at the bindings of the warrior's painfully tight britches anyway. And then Thor was gasping, his back arcing at the feeling of his brother's cool, clever fingers clenching tight about his manhood. The trickster's brows both quirked in surprise and he barked out another quick, husky laugh as those nimble fingers explored the exposed flesh. “Freyja's _cunt_ , brother, you're so _big_ ,” His hand clenched once more, ripping another low groan from the older prince as the dark haired boy began to pump his brother's cock with short, deft strokes. “Tell me, Thor, how many maidens have you taken with _this_?” The sorcerer growled before catching the blond boy's earlobe in his teeth. “How many have you speared open until they _screamed_?” 

Then Thor was moaning shamelessly- they both were, the blond noted distantly, the sound of his brother's passion shooting straight to his engorged member- at the sensation of his brother's swollen cock pressing against his own, the sensation of being fisted tightly in his beautiful, _beautiful_ brother's hand and stroked fast and hard until each breath was a ragged gasp.

“Is this not better than fumbling in the dark?” Loki's voice wavered slightly as he leaned his forehead into the crook of his sibling's neck. “Is this not- _mmmn_ \- is this not what you desired?” The trickster god turned to suck a mark into his golden brother's throat until a deft twist of the raven haired boy's wrist wrung a delighted shiver from both boys. “Just imagine, Thor, the noble, golden, _perfect_ king of Asgard,” That quicksilver voice was panting softly into his ear once more. “Spreading his legs for _wicked_ Loki like a wanton _whore_ once the doors are closed and the good little citizens are tucked away in their beds.” 

Thor could feel his thighs begin to tremble at the familiar pressure mounting low in his belly under his brother- his brother, his _brother's_ \- ministrations. He had taken his fair share of women, to be fair, but in his bed play he had always been the aggressor, had always taken the role of the dominate. He had never been laid upon his belly, his pride had never allowed him to take the subservient role, and under any other circumstance he would have (literally) beaten the face off of any man who would dare even insinuate that the mighty Thor would spread his legs for another... But _this_ , this was-

“Or perhaps, when _I_ am king, I shan't bother keeping our little tryst a secret at _all_...” Loki had fisted his free hand in Thor's hair, and the golden god had no choice but to meet his siblings heated gaze. “Perhaps I shall spread you open and fuck you _raw_ upon my golden throne before the eyes of all Asgard.” And Thor could do nothing but pant, each breath ripped from his throat at the sight of his brother, his reserved, understated brother baring his teeth and growling low in undisguised, unrestrained _passion_ above him. “Again, and again, a-and- ah _ahhh_ \- _again_ -” Sweat was beginning to bead along the sorcerer's dark hairline and it almost undid Thor to know that he could take his strange, complex sibling apart like this without even touching him. The thunderer's fingers dug helplessly into the fur, but oh how he _wanted_ to touch... “So that all the Realms of Yggdrasill can hear what sweet sounds you make for me, b- _brother_.”

“L-loki-” The friction bordered on painful, his brother's dry palm clenching so, so tightly, stroking mercilessly. “Loki, - _mnh_ \- please...” His brother's name slipped from his lips with sinful ease. His cock was leaking precome, the other boy's deft thumb flicking teasingly across the sensitive tip sending shocks of intense pleasure through his entire being until he _ached_ for release. “Brother _please_ l-let me - _aaah_ -!” His wanton, gasping words seems to drive his dark haired sibling to new heights, and the blond could feel Loki's rhythm beginning to falter. He was so _close_.

“ _Yes_ ,” The trickster god choked, his glazed eyes squeezing shut and his back arching to press against his brother. “Yes - _mmm_ \- b- _beg_ for- _ah_ -!” 

Thor could bear it no longer. His hands snapped up, one to dig his fingers into the slight curve of his brother's hip with punishing force, the other to encase both his sibling's hand and their aching cocks. The blond warrior could only groan shamelessly, his manhood twitching upon feeling just how _wet_ he was, how wet he had made his brother, by the gods they were practically _dripping_ and then he was crushing them together and Loki was coming undone in his hands. The sorcerer cried out into the dark cavern, his entire body stiffening and Thor could feel his brother's hot seed spilling into his hand and across his tensed stomach. Then the thunderer's own pleasure crested, and he felt himself slip over the edge of that precipice and Thor's thoughts blessedly blanked.

Thor panted weakly, watching his breath fog in the dim, strange enchanted light of the cavern. It sounded as though the wind had stopped at least, however the chill did not seem to have relented. Not that it bothered the golden haired boy, as Loki was warm and spread carelessly across his brother's broad body. Neither made a sound as the thunderer stroked the budding sorcerer's back absentmindedly. The young warrior tried very hard not to think about what he had just done, what it had meant, what it would mean if anyone else found out...

Tried not to think back on the fate of two little boys who had been found kissing while wrapped in the furs of their childhood bed.

Tried not to think about the warmth glowing deep within his chest.

He was drawn from his dark thoughts when his brother's long fingers ghosted over his jaw to cup his neck gently. Loki shifted from where he had curled upon the thunderer's chest to eye the older prince critically.

“Brother, calm yourself.” He murmured softly, his eyes seemed unnaturally green in the low light, almost glowing. “There is none here but us.”

“And Heimdall.” It pained the blond boy to even whisper it as it suddenly hit him: _And Heimdall_. He reflexively tightened his grip around his beloved brother. This would not last. This _could_ not last, and they would be punished _severely_ upon returning to the Realm Eternal... The Gatekeeper would tell their father, and, well, considering the two had been sent to live in separate rooms after the first incident, a mere _kiss_... Thor didn't even want to think about what would happen _now_...

Would they send him away? Would they send Loki away?

He couldn't bear the thought.

“Oh Thor,” Loki's voice was uncharacteristically gentle as he squirmed up higher upon the thunder god's body until they were eye to eye. It took his brother's delicate fingertips brushing lightly across his cheeks for Thor to realize he was tearing up.

“Loki, brother, I shall take the blame for this-” He was cut off by a slender finger pressing against his lips.

“The Gatekeeper shall not breath a word of this congress.” The dark haired sorcerer finally whispered enigmatically before leaning in to place a soft kiss upon his brother's lips. “Trust me.” He turned away to rest his cheek against the young warrior's chest before continuing so softly Thor almost didn't hear him.

“ _I have been working on my cloaking charms._ ”

And the second prince of Asgard could not be poked or prodded into sharing more on the matter than that.


End file.
